


¿CITA PERFECTA?

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Menma era una pésima cita la verdad, no era cariñoso, sólo trae su comida favorita cuando se reúnen y ve los programas que él prefiere.MenChara
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 2





	¿CITA PERFECTA?

**_> >"¿Cómo imaginas tu cita perfecta?"<<_ **

Tuvo que leer más de una vez la pregunta que le acababa de hacer una de las muchas chicas con las que chateaba en sus redes sociales para poder entenderla del todo, ya que, por alguna extraña razón le había resultado difícil de procesar.

¿Cita perfecta? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello y eso que había tenido demasiadas en sus veinte años.

¿Cuál sería la respuesta más apropiada a la situación?

 _ **> > Una salida al cine, para luego cenar a la luz de la luna en un restaurante de lujo...<< **_Se le ocurrió escribir poco importándole estar repitiendo un cliché que todos parecían hacer en la primera cita y que al parecer, por el emoticón sonrojado junto al corazón que le respondían, funcionaba, por lo que se atrevió a agregar algo más a su respuesta **_> >Y si se da la oportunidad, mi linda gatita, finalizar el día en los brazos del otro, intentando quitarnos el aliento a besos<<_**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando el número de corazones aumentó considerablemente en su chat.

Lástima que ella no fuera la persona de la cual le gustaría recibir mensajes amorosos.

Observó la hora que marcaba su celular.

 _ **> >Así que puedes llamarme cuando quieras, gatita<<**_ Escribió dando por finalizada la conversación al percatarse de lo tarde que era.

Las 10:15 pm. Su mirada fue a dar a la puerta inmóvil de su departamento y luego a la ventana a su lado admirando las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el vidrio.

—Está helado —Comentó a nadie en particular mientras se levantaba para ir por una taza de café que le calentara el cuerpo, ignorando la estufa instalada en una esquina del salón.

De haber sido por él, no tendría esa cosa ocupando espacio en su casa, porque era innecesaria. La estufa que con tanta insistencia le había regalado su hermano para calentar su invierno seguía igual de impecable a como fue enviada lo que la volvía un objeto más de decoración.

Él amaba el frío como creía que nadie más lo hacía.

Porque fue con este tiempo que descubrió el verdadero calor, manteniéndose tibio en su pecho hasta el próximo encuentro que le haría arder el cuerpo con una sola mirada, derretirse en cada palabra y volverse cenizas en medio de las caricias.

_"¿Cómo imaginas tu cita perfecta?"_

Recordó la pregunta mientras esperaba pacientemente que el agua terminara de hervir.

¿A qué se le consideraba exactamente "una cita perfecta"? Buscó en internet ignorando los múltiples mensajes de las chicas a las que cortejaba como pasatiempo alzando una ceja al leer superficialmente un par de comentarios relacionados. La mayoría estaban bastante cerca o igual de lo que él había respondido a la chica de antes y que ahora bloqueaba por insistente.

La mayoría de los comentarios enfatizaban en la importancia de hacer regalos caros, visitar lugares exóticos y cosas asociadas que él consideraba sin sentido, ¿De qué servía todo eso? Él lo había hecho en el pasado, sus clichés con todos los gastos incluidos que le aseguraban una noche apasionada con su acompañante que luego nunca más volvería a ver. No tenia nada de perfecto a su parecer.

Siguió entreteniéndose con los comentarios mientras preparaba su café sirviendo dos tazas humeantes hasta que dio con el comentario de una persona que le hizo detener cualquier acción que pensaba hacer a continuación para prestarle atención a aquellas palabras que estaba seguro no olvidaría jamás.

**_"Sabes que tu cita es perfecta cuando, sin importar lo que estén haciendo, disfrutas de su compañía, al punto en que sientes la necesidad de alargar el momento con cualquier ocurrencia para seguir a su lado y al finalizar, te encuentras esperando con ansias el siguiente encuentro"._ **

Sin dudas le pareció el comentario más acertado entre los miles que leyó.

Disfrutar el momento con el otro haciendo cualquier cosa y luego añorar el reencuentro sin importar los días que tomen para ello. Algo que entendía completamente.

El timbre de su departamento se escuchó por todo el lugar anunciando la llegada de una visita esperada. Inmediatamente se encaminó a la puerta para atender a su encuentro.

—Tsk, la próxima vez revisa cómo estará el puto clima.

—¡Menma! —Lo saludó contento ayudándolo a quitarse la chaqueta mojada y las bolsas llenas de ramen instantáneo que dejó sobre la mesa para luego abrazarlo.

—Ya, acabo de llegar, no te pongas cariñoso de inmediato —Se quejó Namikaze, pero la caricia que le regalaba en la espalda dejaba claro que su afecto era bien recibido.

—Estuvimos sin vernos más de una semana, te he echado mucho de menos. Mucho —Recalcó Uchiha buscando obtener un poco mas de ese calor agradable que desprendía el cuerpo de su novio que despertaba el suyo propio olvidándose por completo del frío a su alrededor— Ains, no sabes cuánto.

Menma solo reviró los ojos fingiendo llamar a la paciencia pues la verdad él también lo había extrañado y Charasuke era consciente de ello sin que tuviera que decírselo.

—Y tú no sabes cuanta hambre traigo encima, ¿Comemos o qué?

Charasuke, que siempre recibía palabras halagadoras y cariñosas por parte de sus conquistas, no podía evitar reírse por la gran diferencia entre el trato que recibía de estas con el de la persona que amaba. La forma de expresarse de Menma siempre había sido media bruta y mordaz, algo que para Charasuke le parecía jodidamente atrayente y excitante al punto que le hacia morderse los labios por la satisfacción que le causaba saber que ese sujeto desinteresado que dejaba a varias chicas babeando por tener una oportunidad con él le pertenecía.

—Este lugar es un congelador como siempre, ¿Cuándo piensas usar esa cosa? —Escuchó a Menma reclamar desde el sofá de su sala en donde se había sentado encendiendo el televisor dejándole la tarea de preparar el ramen olvidado en la bolsa del supermercado.

Charasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza y echando el agua que acababa de hervir al contenido los llevó hacia su mesita de café junto a las dos tazas que había preparado para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Siempre que nos reunimos llueve —Comentó entonces con nostalgia—La primera vez que nos conocimos fue igual.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Auch, Menma —Reclamó golpeándole el brazo con fuerza haciendo que el Namikaze le rodeara los hombros con el mismo acercándolo a su cuerpo para apretarlo en castigo. Algo que simplemente le hizo reír.

—Ah, cuando nos encontramos en ese café de la esquina. ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?

—Konoha —Respondió acercando los cuentos de ramen calientes para comer— Deberías llevarme a una cita ahí de ves en cuando.

Menma gruñó — ¿Para qué? La comida no es tan buena... —Alegó deteniéndose para sorber un par de fideos que masticó mientras observaba el programa de televisión que había puesto — Y no puedo meterte mano en público.

Charasuke sonrió y simplemente respondió quitándole de un bocado los fideos que Menma enrollaba en sus palillos, recibiendo una mala cara por parte de este.

Le envió una mirada juguetona mientras masticaba los fideos arrugando la nariz haciéndole una mueca burlesca.

Menma hizo a un lado la comida, quitándole el cuenco de manera desconsiderada, decidiendo que la hora de comer había terminado.

— ¿Quieres jugar, ah? —Cuestionó el Namikaze, colando sus manos bajo la camiseta del moreno que respingó por lo frías que estaban.

—Mh, ¿No que tenías hambre?

—Cállate, ¿Qué importa eso?

— ¡Dios! ¡Eres horrendo creando ambiente! Sé más romántico por favor.

Una de las cejas teñidas de negro de Menma se arquearon acompañando su expresión de circunstancia — ¿Qué?

—Podrías decir algo como _"Charasuke, ya no aguanto las ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos por toda la espera que ha habido entre nosotros, dejemos la comida para después ¿Te parece, mi amor?"_ —Sugirió en plan de picarle porque Menma Namikaze jamás diría algo tan cursi como aquello.

—Tsk —Rechistó el Namikaze al escuchar tal tontería. Llevó su mano al mentón del Uchiha alzando su rostro un poco más— Mejor ocupa esa bocota que tienes en algo más productivo que reclamar por idioteces.

Los ojos negros brillaron excitado— ¿Cómo qué, mi gatito malhumorado?

La lengua de Menma adentrándose en su boca para jugar con la suya le dio la respuesta que esperaba y él aprovechó que estaban sobre él sofá para acomodarse de tal manera que pudiese sentir mejor el cuerpo de su acompañante sobre el suyo, abrigándole con ese calor sofocante que solo Menma podía desprender.

Porque Menma era fuego en su vida. Esa boca caliente aprisionando sus pezones para succionarlos con fuerza se hacían sentir derretir.

—Si haces merito, quizás, podría sacarte a pasear un día de estos —Mencionó el Namikaze cuando dejó de jugar con el pezón enrojecido para descender con su lengua más abajo llenando de marcas la blanca piel como la nieve de su compañero, complaciéndose de cada estremecimiento que lograba en este— Pero que no sea tan costoso, yo no estoy forrado en dinero como tú, joder.

—Mh~ eso no importa —Respondió acariciándole el cabello, dedicándole una sonrisa complacido instándolo a bajar a un más por su estómago hacia su pelvis.

La succión en su miembro le hizo gemir en voz alta. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes al igual que sus orejas demostrando lo encendido que se encontraba. Las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a acumularse en su frente eran la prueba de que realmente Menma podía derretirlo con sus caricias.

¿Para qué necesitaba una estufa si tenía a Menma calentando su vida?

El programa de comedia sonando de fondo no encajaba con el ambiente del lugar y estaba seguro, que si estuviera con otra persona ese simple detalle habría arruinado la velada perfecta.

Ah, cierto, los detalles en las citas que la volvían perfecta.

¿Ver una película? Sus manos enrollándose en la espalda ancha de Menma que se preparaba para embestirlo en medio de un soundtrack muy mata pasiones proveniente del programa que habían puesto en la televisión por cable era mucho mejor que estar simplemente sentados mirando una pantalla que cuenta una historia de amor que no se comparaba a la suya.

¿Cena romántica a la luz de la luna? La habitación fría y oscura por la falta de la iluminación del sol escondido tras las nubes de lluvia que golpeaban contra los vidrios le daba un toque agradable y reconfortante al ramen de supermercado humeante que esperaba sobre su mesa de café.

¿Terminar el día en un hotel lujoso para tener sexo? El sofá de su sala era lo suficientemente ancho y cómodo para competir con cualquier cama de hotel, y además no metía tanto ruido cuando daba pequeños saltos sobre el miembro de Menma que le golpeaba la próstata insistentemente. Además, la idea de esperar para tener sexo al final del día no iba para nada con él. A él le iba más atender su necesidad del otro en el mismo momento que surgiera, sin importar el momento del día o la noche, por lo que la idea de tener que esperar para satisfacer sus ganas le parecía horrorosa, sobre todo cuando tienes una pareja con el libido tan grande como el tuyo.

Si se ponía a pensar seriamente al respecto, todos esos detalles superficiales que suelen recomendar para asegurar "que tu cita se enamore de ti" no eran más que un montón de estupideces sin sentido. A él no le había importado en el pasado gastar de más en una cita porque sabía que así era más fácil hacer que las chicas le abrieran las piernas al finalizar la noche. Solo era eso: sexo. En ningún momento sintió ese amor que se suponía que debía sentir durante la velada.

En cambio cuando conoció a su novio de casualidad, en la cafetería de la esquina a la que habían entrado buscando refugiarse de la lluvia repentina y luego obligados a sentarse juntos por falta de asientos, pudo experimentar esa sensación emocionante y de confort con su compañía que el sujeto random de internet había descrito con sabiduría. No había gastado más dinero que el que le costó su propio café y mucho menos había ocurrido en un lugar lujoso y romántico. Se había enamorado de él simplemente.

—Mh... —Besó los labios del Namikaze que seguía sobre él pese a que ambos habían acabado hace unos momentos— Pesas —Se quejó luego.

Menma le sopló en la cara antes de retirarse, saliéndose de su cuerpo con cuidado. Charasuke se sentó sintiéndose adormecido en su parte baja. Se intentó acomodar el cabello sabiendo que debía verse como todo un desastre debido a todo el movimiento, pero apenas terminó de acomodar sus cabellos Menma lo despeinó molestándolo, pues sabía que odiaba verse mal.

—Me pregunto si el ramen sigue caliente. Ahora tengo más hambre que antes —Comentó el Namikaze agarrando el cuenco de nuevo para comenzar a comer como si nada.

Charasuke reviró los ojos y luego soltó una risita divertido ante la falta de atención del otro hacia su persona.

Menma era una pésima cita la verdad, no era cariñoso, sólo trae su comida favorita cuando se reúnen y ve los programas que él prefiere. De seguro un montón de personas en le darían la razón.

Sin embargo, para Charasuke esas pésimas citas con su novio eran las mejores, porque si estaban juntos cualquier cosa que hicieran se volvía especial.

—Ah, si, te traje algo —Dijo entonces Menma cambiando el canal de la televisión, comiendo desnudo sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Charasuke que por estar metido en sus pensamientos aun seguía sin probar bocado de su ramen olvidado y mucho menos puesto algo de ropa encima se le quedó viendo curioso.

Menma buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo antes de volver a tirarla en el suelo desconsideradamente.

—Tengo miedo, tú no me haces regalos —Bromeó para calmar sus ansias por saber qué le habían traído.

—Estira la mano —Ordenó el otro moreno a lo que Charasuke entre cerro los ojos dudoso— Que la estires o no te doy nada.

—Ay, esta bien, esta bien —Concedió haciendo lo que pedían sintiendo de inmediato como algo pequeño y liviano caía sobre su mano desde la de Menma. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el anillo.

—Me costó un huevo así que mas te vale que te guste.

— ¡Me encanta! —Aseguró de inmediato, abrazándolo en agradecimiento. Menma solamente le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda— Pero... ¿Porqué un anillo?

—Ni modo que te vaya a dar un collar para pedirte matrimonio, idiota. ¿Y soy yo el poco romántico?

Oh. Quizás sí a veces volvía mas especial la salida recibir algo costoso por parte de tu cita. Ahora más que nunca creía que las citas con Menma eran las mejores del puto universo. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
